Finding A Way
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is a little standalone that I wrote. Excuse it if it's a little dorky. It's a few years old. R&R.


Disclaimer: OK, this is just a little something that I was tinkering with when I had finished one of my poems. It was "He Passed It On", if anyone wants to read the poem that inspired this fic when you're through. Just go to www.paladar.com and follow the links to page six. It's under Julia Phares, and then under poems. I wrote this years ago. Like, '97 or 8, I think. The timeline for this is right after Jason loses the gold ranger powers. I would really like your feedback on this. Well, that's all for now. Ooops, all hail Saban. The characters in this are his.   
  
Finding A Way  
  
By Julia  
  
Jason Scott was sitting under a huge tree in Angel Grove Park. It was at the very edge, overlooking the ocean. He heaved a sigh and wiped a lone tear away from his cheek. He had just barely survived death, and he was still a little shocked. He had been the gold ranger for not very long, and he hadn't been happy to learn that the tiredness and exhaustion he'd been experiencing had been because of the powers. They had been from a Triforian, and that meant they were dangerous for his Earth body to hold for too long. It had started to kill him. If he hadn't turned the powers back over to Trey, he'd have died. In a lot of ways, he was glad it was over. He had hated for anyone to be fussing over him, and that's all his friends had been doing for the past few weeks. Especially Tommy. He was Jason's best friend, and he was one of the few people who knew Jason inside and out. Which means that even though Jason had been insisting that he was fine, Tommy knew better. So did their friend Billy. He was another person that knew Jason really well. Last week, before all this stuff had taken place, Billy and Tommy had threatened to bring Kimberly Hart, an old friend and Jason's unknowing crush, back to Angel Grove. Jason had not taken the threat lightly. Kimberly would have made sure he admitted something was wrong and would have been the worst at fussing. She, besides Tommy, Billy, and another friend, Zack, knew Jason. She is the only person in the world who can tell when Jason is lying.  
  
He shifted position and saw Tommy walking up the path towards Jason's spot. He sighed. There were times when he wished Tommy didn't know him so well. This was one of those times. ''Hey, Bro. Just checking on you. You haven't been yourself since yesterday. I know what you had to do. You OK?''  
  
Jason wanted to give his friend a glare, but he couldn't. ''Well, I guess I'm OK physically, but mentally, I'm still trying to recuperate. I've never had to lose my powers, Tommy. It hurts.'' To his suprise, he felt a few tears well up.   
  
Tommy sank to the ground next to him and touched his shoulder. ''I know it hurts. And it's one of those things that's going to take awhile to get over. Tanya and I have been talking, and she thinks you should get away. Since you and Emily aren't a thing anymore, you've got nothing holding you here.'' He wiped a strand of his long brown hair away from his face.  
  
Jason heaved a shuddering sigh. Tanya was getting to know him well, too. ''I know you mean well, bro, but where would I go? And please don't mention Emily. I'm not sad at the breakup, but it does hurt that she cheated on me.''  
  
Tommy smiled. ''Tanya already thought of somewhere for you to go. She thinks you should go to Florida and talk to Kim. Jase, I know you're scared, but you have to tell Kim about your feelings. I know from Billy that you have been in love with her since kindergarten. I also know that she's free right now. I don't know exactly what her feelings for you are, but you have to find a way to carry on. And Kim might be able to help with that.''   
  
Jason was shocked. ''Tommy, are you sure you're OK with that? I mean, I know you're totally in love with Kat, but I know Kim's your first love, and it must be hard to send your best friend out to her to tell her how he feels.''  
  
Tommy smiled again. ''It's alright, Jase, really.'' He reached into his back pocket and pulled out an envelope. ''In this is a plane ticket to Florida. It's a one way, but there's also money for a round way ticket if later you decide to come back. Good luck, Jase.'' He engulfed his friend in a huge bear hug. ''Your plane leaves in two hours. You might want to get home and pack.''  
  
Jason smiled at his friend and took the envelope. He was shocked at his friends' generosity. ''Thanks, bro. Tell everybody goodbye for me. I probably won't be able to.'' Jason glanced at the communicator still on his wrist. ''I'm gonna miss you guys.'' He said, before hitting the button on the communicator. He teleported away in a strand of pure white.   
  
When he arrived at his house, he scrambled around, packing. He made sure he had enough, then took about ten thousand dollars of his own savings, just in case he decided to live in Florida for awhile. After making sure he had everything, he teleported one last time to the airport and tucked his communicator in his bag. He made his plane, and slept the whole way. Knowing Kim like he did, he knew once he arrived, he wouldn't have time for much sleeping.   
  
The plane landed at four o'clock am the next morning. Jason got his things and headed for Kimberly's apartment. He didn't want to wake her up, but he knew she wouldn't mind. She'd be too overjoyed to see him to care. It wasn't a long ride over, but to Jason it seemed an eternity. It was five when he got there, and he knew by now she'd be awake. He knocked on her door. It was about three minutes before the door was opened. Kimberly gasped. ''JASON!'' She squealed as she threw herself at him. ''Ohmigod! I've missed you so much!'' She said, her face buried in his shoulder.   
  
Jason smiled. He'd known she'd be this happy! ''Kim, can we go inside? We need to talk.'' He said, and Kimberly pulled away. ''I kind of came for a reason.''  
  
Kimberly nodded, and pulled her friend into the apartment and shut the door. She said, ''Let's sit on the couch and we can talk all you want.''  
  
Jason and Kim settled on the couch and Jason took a deep breath and closed his eyes, gathering strength. ''A lot has happened to me since I went back home. I wrote you that I received the gold ranger powers, right?'' Kim nodded when he paused. ''Well, because Trey was a Triforian, I being an Earthling couldn't hold the powers for very long. They started to kill me. I had to return them. Yesterday, Tommy and Tanya, she's the yellow ranger, decided I should get away from Angel Grove for awhile. They even had a place picked out for me. Here. They both had decided that I'' He paused again and gathered more strength, ''had to tell you how much I loved you.'' His brown eyes were full of hope. ''Kim, what I'm trying to say is, I need to find a way to start clean again, and I want to do it with you. I love you with all of my heart. Will you be mine? Will you start over with me?''  
  
Kimberly had gone through a lot of emotions since Jason had started to talk. Now she wasn't sure what to say. She had come to the realization a few months ago that Jason was indeed the one she loved. It was through the letters he had written her since he left for Switzerland that had done it. They had been so sweet, and she had guessed the underlying meaning. She had known he loved her, she had just been waiting for him to say something. Now she was glad. ''Yes, Jason. I will.'' She said, amd they kissed, a sweet passionate kiss that showed each other how they felt. When they pulled apart, Kimberly said, ''I'm sorry you had to lose your powers, but you did show up at a good time. I've been going through a lot, too, and I have decided to leave Coach's program. Gymnastics isn't fun anymore. It hasn't been my dream for quite awhile. Jason, last night, I had a dream. I was in a cute little house in Angel Grove. I had a few kids, and a wonderful husband. That husband was you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. That's my dream.''   
  
Jason looked at her. ''Are you sure?'' He asked, as he took her hand in his.   
  
Kimberly nodded. ''Yeah, I'm sure.''   
  
They leaned towards each other to kiss again, and Jason knew he'd found a way.   
  
Author's Note: This was written years ago, as I think I said. If anyone wants a sequel, good, because there is prolly gonna be one. Take care, ya'll! 


End file.
